What He'll do for Love
by bookgirl39
Summary: We all know that Ian is crazy for Amy but how crazy? Crazy enough to take Dan's help? IanxAmy.
1. Hearts and Help

**Hey! I'm sorry if this sucks. I wrote it a three thirty in the morning on my iPod so it might not be my best work but I thought the idea had potential.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bookgirl39: Amy, can you do the disclaimer this time? I'm sick of Ian.**

**Amy: Sure. Bookgirl39 does not own me, annoying Dan, uncle Alistair, the genius Starlings, the athletic Holts, egomaniac Jonah, spoiled Natalie or I-I-Ian…**

**Bookgirl39: Aww!**

**Amy: Yeah, yeah get on with the story.**

**Dan's POV**

We were at the Cahill family reunion one year after the hunt. Everyone that had been at Grace's funeral was now at our mansion.

There were the Starlings and Alistair talking to some other Ekats.

The Holts were wrestling and some other Tomas were cheering.

Jonah Wizard was crowded by a mob of fans.

And there were the Cobras.

Natalie, who was yelling at some girl with the same purse as her, and Ian, who was in the corner staring off into space with a stupid grin on his face.

I followed his gaze to see what exactly he was starring at.

He was starring at Amy.

Weird guy. He had the biggest crush on my sister. It's disgusting.

I decided to do something about it.

"Yo, Cobra!" I said walking over to him.

No answer.

I snapped my fingers in his face.

"What? Daniel? What are you doing?" he asked me.

"First of all it's _DAN_ and second _I'm_ talking to you. What were _you_ doing?"

"I am just standing here. And why are you talking to me?"

"No, you were starring at my sister with hearts in your eyes. That's why I'm talking to you."

Ian looked away. "What are you saying?"

"That you like my sister."

"I do not." he asked, looking at the floor.

"Dude, unlike Amy, I'm not BLIND. I see the way you look at her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, denial. I see. But anyway, I can't believe I'm going to say this, I want to... HELP you. With Amy."

**Ian's POV**

_Am I that obvious? If Daniel noticed I must've. Was I really starring? That's embarrassing. And I just can't help but smile when I look at her. She's too bloody gorgeous! _I thought to myself.

"Umm aren't we like enemies? Why would you help me?"

"Not sure. I just feel like I need to do something about it."

"Well thanks but no thanks. I don't need you're help with anything."

"Dude, when you look at her I swear you can practically see the animated hearts in your eyes. You've got it BAD."

The next thing I said shocked me almost as much as it shocked Daniel.

"I know!" I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Stop den- wait did you just say 'I know'?"

"Yeah. I know I've got… 'It' bad. Whatever 'it' is supposed to mean. She's just so-"

"Okay, okay! I don't need a speech. I thought you didn't like her, when I asked you said you didn't.

"You didn't ask me if I loved her." I said quietly.

"Okay, EWW! If I'm going to help you, you can't go all lovey-dovey over her in front of me! It's gross."

"You say that now."

"Everyone says that! I will never fall victim to love."

"_Sure_" I say sarcastically.

"Anyway! Not what we're discussing! I have some ideas on how you can impress Amy."

Impress Amy? She'd never take me back even if I did get up the nerve to ask her. Every time I'd even be around her those stupid butterflies would flutter around in my stomach so asking had never even been an option.

"What do _you_ know about girls?"

"Nothing. But she's my sister. No one on this Earth knows her better then me. I'm your best chance." Then he smirked. "But I work at a price."

"I saw this coming and I'm not sure I trust you anyway."

"Look at Amy, then decide. You trust me and get her or don't and stick with nothing but your dreams and fantasies."

I looked over at Amy. My heart rate quickened and my mind went fuzzy. I got that weird feeling that she gives me and felt a smile inching across my face.

"Ian! Don't go all dreamy on me again!" Daniel snapped his fingers in my face again. "So?"

"What's your price?" I asked.

** Yeah it kind of sucks. Like I said I wrote this on like no sleep and a Mt. Dew so it might be a little short and lame but the idea will be interesting. It was either this or Dan kidnapping Ian and keeping him in his closet for interrogation. This one won.**

**Interview:**

**Me: Today our guests are Dan and Ian! *****whispers to producer***** Are you sure this is safe? Or even legal?**

**Dan: The ninja lord is here! You may bow.**

**Ian: Hi. And no, it's probably not legal to keep Daniel and I in the same room.**

**Dan: Its DAN! Three letters, one syllable, DAN! D-A-N! Say it with me, Cobra! **_**Dan.**_

**Ian: And my last name isn't Cobra! It's KABRA! Five letters, two syllables, KABRA! K-A-B-R-A! Say it with me, Daniel, **_**Kabra**_**.**

**Dan: Cobra also has five letters and two syllables. **

**Me: BOYS! Argue about names later! Just tell me your thoughts and we can all go home!**

**Dan: My thoughts? Why would I help **_**that**_**? *****points at Ian***** Also: EWW!**

**Me: You're not just helping him. You're taking advantage of his desperate lovesickness to get something. And why "EWW"?**

**Dan: Oh right! Haha! And I say "EWW" 'cause he's all in love and everything.**

**Ian: Oh? Well if it bothers you so much…**

**Me: Ian! Don't bug him! Just say your part so we can leave!**

**Ian: Well, I think that Dan is very evil. He could almost be a Lucian. Also, I think that you were exactly right! I love Amy. She's beautiful, smart, gentle, shy, loves life and-**

**Dan: Bookgirl39, he's bugging me!**

**Me: IAN! Be nice!**

**Ian: Oh, but I was.**

**Me: No you're purposely annoying Dan.**

**Ian: And one day when we get **_**married,**_** I wonder what we'll name our **_**kids.**_

**Dan: Aw, gross! Dude, that's not even funny!**

**Me: All the time for today! DAN! He didn't mean it! Don't… ouch... that must've hurt…**

**Director dude: *****chair flies over head***** CUT! *****ducks behind table*******


	2. Sweet Talk

**Heeey! Okay half of this was written in a crowded, hot, tae-kwon-do studio, with my iPod up to Nellie level to block out the yells and the insence from the hippie store next door was **_**really**_** strong. The other half was written in the basement of my church with five little ten-year-olds (that are a **_**lot**_** like Dan) during a tornado/hail storm. How come I always end up writing this story in odd situations?**

**I don't own the 39 Clues. **

**Dan's POV**

_I knew there had to be a bright side to his rediculous crush!_ I thought.

"Ah, an interesting situation. You need advice and I need... something. But I'm not yelling you yet."

"Well then how the heck am I supposed to know if I can pay you?" Ian asked.

"Oh you _can_. This is part of proving your love. Will you do whatever it is for Amy?" I asked. "I need to know that you truly love my sister. I'm not putting up with her crying over you _again_. I'll go insane."

Ian winced. He didn't like the idea that he made Amy so upset.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her again." He said, regretfully.

"Good. Now prove it. Accept my deal."

Ian sighed, thought for a minute, and nodded slowly.

"Shake on it." I said, spitting into my right hand and holding it out.

Ian looked horrified. "So you Americans _actually _do that."

"Grow up! Just shake."

"Oh _I'm_ the one who needs to grow up." Ian muttered, spitting into his hand and reluctantly shaking.

He immediately wiped his hand on his pants after words.

I did the same. I didn't want any of his Cobra venom getting into my skin! Ew...

"So what do you suggest?" Ian asked.

**Ian's POV**

_So gross._ I thought. _This is when you know there's something wrong with you, Ian. When seal a deal with _Dan Cahill _with _spit_._

"Well let's see, there's the ever-so-classic serenade?" he suggested.

"Umm... I don't think I should. I'm not exactly the best singer out there..."

"Kay, well there's the good old direct approach. You could go _talk_ to her?"

"Don't you think I would have if I could? It's no use. I'll just make a fool of myself."

"Well you can..." he thought for a second. "Got it!"

"I'm listening."

"I thought of this the other day when I was eating some old candy hearts that I found. I call it 'Sweet Talk'" he said.

"What made _you_ think of something romantic?" I asked. Dan isn't exactly a romantic guy so it seemed weird.

"Long story. Basically, I was thinking of why they were invented and made up a whole story of how people used them to communicate secretly. You know how they say stuff like 'Kiss me' and 'Be Mine'? You could use them to write, like, secret admirer letters."

"Dan? I never thought I'd say this to you but, that's not a bad idea."

"Never doubt the ninja master."

"You just ruined it."

I though this over for a second. "Wait. There's one problem."

"What?" Dan asked.

"How will she get them? I can't exactly mail them to her. She'll see my name on the return label. But if there's no return label, they won't deliver it."

"Oh that's simple. You email me the messages and I'll add the candy and just slip them in the mail."

"How do I know you'll do this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Dude, would I have let your DNA on my hand if I wasn't serious?"

"Well then, we have a plan." I said.

"Yep. Now let's walk away before people get suspicious." He said. When I turned to walk away I saw Amy walking toward us.

**Is this a cliffhanger or not? Not much of one if anything. Oh well. Don't worry! Amy didn't hear their plan. She's just curious about why Dan and Ian are talking to each other. I like the idea of sweet talk but there's a problem… it's April! Where am I going to find candy hearts in April? I kind of need to know the sayings… I guess I'll Google it.**

**Interview:**

**Me: Dan, Ian, please try not to cause a fight this time.**

**Dan: I was defending my sister!**

**Ian: I was defending myself!**

**Me: Dan, you know he didn't mean it right?**

**Ian: Or did I?**

**Me: IAN! Not helping! Shut up!**

**Ian: Make me.**

**Me: *****Takes out video camera and shows Ian an interesting recording*******

**Ian: H-how-?**

**Me: Natalie**

**Ian: I. Will. Kill her.**

**Dan: Oh please do! A Cobra fight could be interesting. By the way what is that video of?**

**Me: That is for me to know and you to find out if Ian is bad again.**

**Ian: *****Zips mouth*******

**Me: Good, boy. Now, What did you think?**

**Dan: Now I want some candy hearts…**

**Me: Well good luck finding those in April. Ian?**

**Ian: *****Points to, theretically, zipped mouth*******

**Me: *****Retrieves key and unlocks Ian's mouth***** There. Now talk, but remember my video. I can show it to Dan, amy and maybe even your mum.**

**Ian: Mum's in jail.**

**Me: Is she? I wouldn't be so sure. Anyway, tell me.**

**Ian: I think that Daniel is digusting and I would never close a deal with spit.**

**Me: Okay then. And by the way, Ian, I'm going to send you a link. You might find it interesting. Or scary. Either way you might want to lock your windows and doors tonight. **

**Ian: Okay…**

**Me: And, Dan, you and Amy might want to do the same. You'll be the first target after Ian.**

**Dan and Ian: *****Walks out slowly*******

**Me: I gave the director dude a day off. **


	3. Hiatus I think PLEASE READ!

**Okay, okay don't kill me I had to do this! You have no idea how long I held it off but we all saw this coming. **

**Wait… what are you guys thinking?**

**You think I'm discontinuing the story?**

***slaps* What's wrong with you! I would never, ever**_**, ever **_**do such a thing!**

**But I **_**am **_**putting it on VERY TEMPORARY hiatus. **

**Actually… I don't know if it's hiatus… I feel really stupid but I don't know what it means. But I always see it on stories that are being paused.**

**Now that I think about it the story's been paused for a while anyway…**

**BUT now it's official! Yay for officialness!**

**I apologize for this but I just have too many stories to keep up and I'm going to deal with them one at a time in this order:**

**Reading the 39 Clues (there's only one more chapter)**

**When In Rome**

**What He'll do for Love**

**Battle of the Bands**

**House of Anubis Chat Room**

**Story of Us**

**Special**

**Kay? Vespers and Titans will be updated here and there throughout this as well as Randomness at a New Level and any other story I co-author.**

**I'm planning to finish these and start like five or six new ones that I'm REALLY trying not to write. A lot are parodies or crossovers, others are sequels or prequels or something. **

**ALSO on a happier note: I'm going to take a hand in Maximum Ride, Halo or House of Night. Halo and House of Night depend on if I like the rest of the series (I'm iffy on HoN) but I KNOW that someday I'm writing a Maximum Ride story.**

**Hmm… I think that's all I have to say at the moment… **

**OH YEAH! If any of you read Songfic Stories I'm sorry. That's sort of was meant to be a songfic collection but I forgot about it. I'm just going to leave it open for any songfic that may pop up in my mind.**

**Sooo… I'll be going now before stuff starts flying…**

**Peace, love and ink**

**~Nico**

**PS: If any of you read House of Anubis Chat Room the note will be different since it's a different fandom.**


End file.
